Nanaka Haibara
Character Overview is a sharp-tempered schoolgirl who recently came back to Japan from overseas. Half Japanese. Nanaka is an expert in Shogi and is in search for "that person" who can rival her. It is later revealed to be no other than Tenri (actually Diana), who have won a match against Nanaka. She says, after being defeated, she felt a pierced gap inside her heart ever since. She was the twelveth girl to be possessed by the runaway spirit. Plot Overview Shogi Girl Arc After the summer holidays, Keima returned to school, overjoyed that he had much more free time to play his games than during the holidays. However, it was soon interrupted by Elsie who asks Keima to join Chihiro's band to become the drummer. Keima firmly declines and says he will only be involved with the real world if it involves the spirit hunt and leaves. But before he could take any steps, Elsie's spirit sensor activates, indicating a spirit is nearby. The two discover a girl was under a bench, looking for Keima(knight in shogi). Elsie tells the girl Keima is standing here, to which girl says she wasn't talking about that. Conversation was soon interrupted when shogi club member came to accept her challenge where the girl revealed herself as Nanaka Haibara. Nanaka was able to defeat the champion of Maijima school without breaking a sweat. As Nanaka leaves, she comments only "that person" is her opponent. As Keima and Elsie return home, they wonder about how they should start the conquest, where Keima ponders where he saw Nanaka's uniform before. In front of his house, he notices Tenri hiding behind the café signboard and realize Nanaka is from Tenri's school. In-fact it was Tenri(who was actually Diana) that Nanaka was talking about. Nanaka demands a rematch, as she still cannot believe that she lost to someone like Tenri. But Keima intervenes and he will take Tenri's place. Nanaka accepts and the battle initiates. Nanaka tells Keima that she had a gap in her heart because of losing to Tenri which moves Keima as it would make his conquest a lot easier if all the girls would talk about their problems and how to solve them. Game ends with Keima's victory, where Keima immediately leaves to Tenri's house. Keima's plan was to win against Nanaka and the purposely lose to Tenri, making Tenri look like a tough opponent. Then have Tenri lose to Nanaka on purpose filling her gap. However, things didn't go as smoothly as hoped as Elsie blurted out that Kemia makes girls fall in love with him, infuriating Diana for multi timing. Diana tells Keima that she will give him a divine punishment so Keima must be serious when playing shogi. Keima agrees, reminding Diana that he won't lose to a "real gods". The battle of the gods insure, where both play a powerful hand, however Diana soon got the upper hand and annihilated Keima. After the match, Nanaka wonders if she will be able to beat Tenri, who showed a remarkable game. But Keima lends a hand and train Nanaka so that she can defeat Tenri. The two spend after school in Keima's house were they train throughout the night. Two weeks later, Keima announces to Tenri that she will have a match with Nanaka tomorrow evening. During the match, Diana has the upper hand and utterly crush Nanaka. Nanaka is almost crying when Keima told her to do her best, comforting Nanaka but irritating Diana. As Diana was too focused on Nanaka and Keima's bond, she misread Nanaka's piece eventually losing. That night, Nanaka celebrates the victory in Keima's house where Keima tells her that it's getting late, so he walks her home. While walking on the street, two discuss about today's match, where Nanaka knew she'd win as she had another piece of keima(knight). Then she says that she's drunk and kisses Keima, releasing the spirit. Trivia * Her name comes from Haibara Station 榛原駅 Haibara-eki. * Her fandom shorthand is "77" Category:Female Characters